An Unexpected Reunion
by Ishiguro Ayumu
Summary: Bilbo left after the BoFA, and has had survivor's guilt for a few years. A Dwarf lass dropped off a baby then left. Now, years after that, He is sitting on his porch when his adopted daughter comes running up. "Atar, atar! Dwarves are coming!" BilboXThorin, FiliXKili, OCXDwalin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is Ishiguro Ayumu again! Welcome to my new story, An Unexpected Reunion. I know I have other stories to work on, but Plot Bunnies are bouncing around again, and I just had to post this! GAAAH! I hate Author's Block!**

**Chi: She worked hard for once! This chapter is 750 words long!**

**Enkai: Not as long as some, but longer than others, then?**

**Chi: Right! Did you believe this idiot could write that much?**

**Enkai: N- um, Chi, behind you…**

**Chi: hm?**

**Me: Run, run, little kitty! I'll find you and make Asian food! **

**Chi: SHIT!**

**Enkai: *Watching me chase Chi around* Remember that she doesn't own The Hobbit! She only owns Amber and Phaemi Hammeroath. Plus the plot, but that doesn't matter. Oooch, that's gotta hurt**

**Me: *Bashing Chi in the head with a Pot lid while trying to stuff her into the pot* Enjoy!**

**Chi: Help! Imaginary animal abuse!**

Bilbo sat on his porch, smoking his Old Toby, simply pondering. Once, a decade ago, he was a simple hobbit. Then, a company of thirteen dwarves and a wizard pushed their way into his life. After many struggles and fights, they became his family. Then he did something stupid; it seemed right at the time, since Thorin was struck with gold-fever and wouldn't listen even though an army of Sauron's minions were headed right for them. He betrayed their trust, and his heart was shattered with his newly found family. When the battle came around, despite being banished from the mountain, he fought alongside them. Wearing the accursed ring, and flourishing his blade, Sting, he saved the lives of many.

Then, one by one, his dwarves fell. Bofur got bitten by a warg and fell. Bifur got another axe wound, Bombur got his leg chopped off, as did Nori. Ori was being protected by Dori when a goblin snuck up behind him and knocked him over the head. Dori fell much the same. Dwalin was struck down by sword, Balin was struck down by a mace. Oin was dog-piled on by goblins. Gloin disappeared in the mass soon after it began. However, what struck Bilbo the most, was the fall of the heirs of Durin. Thorin was struck by Bolg, the son of Azgog, and he collapsed. Fili saw this and was running to protect his Uncle, but was cut down. Kili saw this, and was struck upon in his grief.

After the battle was over, Bilbo gathered his stuff, and without saying goodbye, left. He traveled with Gandalf until Rivendell, then stayed there for a while before being escorted back by Elrond's sons, Elrohir and his twin, Elladan. They helped him get his belongings back, including his silver from Lobeila, then said their fare-wells. Leaving Bilbo in Hobbiton, leaving him to suffer in his survivor's guilt. He stayed that way for three years, until a Dwarf lass carrying a toddler arrived at his doorstep. She introduced herself as Phaemi Hammeroath. She asked him to take care of her half-dwarfish daughter, to which he accepted. She handed him the toddler, then walked away, leaving no name for her.

Bilbo took one look at her, and saw her other half and cursed silently. He was given a half dwarf, half elf baby. He took her inside, fed and dressed her, then they stared at each other for a while. She had no name, no past, no parents, nothing. Leave it to him to get stuck with her.

His musings were cut short, when his beautiful daughter who was abandoned into his arms, his sweet Amber, came running up the path to their home. He smiled, and accepted her in a hug.

"Atar, atar! There is a bunch of dwarves coming up the road!" She all but yelled, pulling on his hair to be sure he paid attention.

"Amber, my dear, calm down. Did you see how many?" He replied, untangling her tiny hands from his hair.

"Twelve!" He stiffened, and gasped in remembrance.

"Twelve, you say? Can you tell me any particularly distinguishing features?" He asked, slowly coming to terms, and he felt hope fill his heart.

"No," She said much to his disappointment, "But I saw twelve dwarves coming up the road! They are a loooooong way away, so they might not get here today! Did I do a good job?"

Chuckling, he nodded and rubbed her head. "Yes, yes. Now, why don't you help me cook? I'm in one of those moods."

Nodding enthusiastically, she nodded and ran inside. Bilbo turned to gaze at the peacefulness of the Shire, at the birds fluttering around, at the Hobbit children playing through the flowers that sprouted up, and he smirked slightly at the disgruntled figure of Lobeila Sacksville-Baggins with bird feces on her head. Smiling slightly, he remembered the day he wasn't alone anymore. He remembered the day seven years ago when Amber was left with him. It was a bright, sunny day much like this one. He chuckled and turned to go inside and allowed hope to fill his heart once more. Letting his green door close behind him, he rolled up his sleeves and walked to his kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the last member of the company.

Somewhere in the Shire, a Hobbit and his adopted daughter cooked a feast fit for a king. Or, at least, for a company of dwarves and the two of them.


	2. AN

**Now, I know what usually an A.N. is, but this is NOT one of them. Trust me; I could never do that to you. **

**Sorry, I have no time right now to update. None of my stories are up for adoption, but I may not update right now. I may have slow or no updates until my Christmas break. My grades need working on, and I'm out of ideas. I have re-written this chapter many times, but it just isn't right. I would appreciate any ideas you guys want to send me. Sorry again, but that's the current situation. Now, to answer some reviews I got.**

Mignun: Thank you, I try

Photogirl894: Thank you, that means a lot coming from you!

Kurai01: I think this is probably one of the best starts I have ever made on a story, and I'm looking forward to time enough to work on it

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm glad you like it so much

Ari (Guest): Thank you, I plan on it


End file.
